This invention relates to providing an improved lashing system for tarping or covering of open-bed cargo transport cargo. More specifically, this invention relates to an efficient system for manual tarping or covering of flatbed trailer cargo.
A substantial number of shipping transporters, including trucks, trailers, and rail cars are of an open-air or open-bed type. Frequently, the cargos carried by open-air transporters can be damaged during transit by snow, rain and dirt, and require the use of temporary weather-resistant coverings. In addition, it is often desirable to cover dusty or lightweight open-air cargo to assist in retaining the cargo within a transporter.
Typically, tarpaulins (tarps) are used to cover the cargo of open-air transporters during shipping. Most tarp coverings are manually installed and removed by one or more cover-installing personnel (lashers). As an example, tarping or covering the cargo of a flatbed trailer, such as the type commonly used for over-the-road shipping, requires the lasher to lace the tarp to a stationary member on the trailer, typically, a perimeter side rail (also referred to as a rub/tie rail). Such operations are typically time-consuming, requiring the lasher to repeatedly interlace a rope or other lashing cord between D-rings sewn to the outer face of the tarp and openings in, and between, the fixed side rails of the trailer. Cord threading is especially difficult in conditions of snow where the installer""s hand dexterity is limited by thermally-protective gloves. During the tarping process, a large portion of the lasher""s time is often spent positioning the cord to achieve the most secure, smooth and aerodynamic cover placement.
In an attempt to speed the cord-lacing process, a number of transport operators have employed an arrangement of equally spaced C-shaped hooks welded to the underside of the transport. Use of the C-shaped hooks allows the lasher to pre-install a cord on the tarp and quickly secure the tarp by engaging loops of cord over the hooks prior to cinching, thereby eliminating the tedious process of repeated end-of-cord threading and lacing. The use of C-shaped hooks, while a highly desirable improvement over the slow and repetitive process of end-of-cord threading and lacing, has a distinct disadvantage in that the positioning of the tarp cord is limited by the number and position of the fixed C-shaped hooks. Typically, C-shaped hooks are generally welded to the perimeter of the trailer at a frequency of about two to three feet on center. Due to the inherent variability in cargo size and load positioning, in most instances, optimal cord positioning cannot be achieved with a fixed hook system.
From the above discussion, it is clear that an efficient, highly-adjustable and inexpensive cord system could be of great benefit to the cargo shipping industry.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for the efficient covering of open-bed transport cargo and for use with similar protective systems. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that provides selectively adjustable cover-cord positioning and securing. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that allows a lasher to secure the lashing (cord) to a stationary structure utilizing a simpler method of looping the lashing around (under or over) a rod or similar open member.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that is quickly and easily removable from the open-bed transport system without the use of tools. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system that equally distributes the tie-down forces across the cover; to increase the aerodynamics of the cargo during transit, reduce the wear and tear on the cover material, and to reduce the cover adjustment time required to achieve an optimal cover position. A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system that is efficient, inexpensive and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a lashing system for use by a lasher with at least one tie-down cord on an open-bed cargo transport system having at least one fixed side rail peripheral portion, the system comprising, in combination: unitary rigid positioner means for firmly positioning at least one looped portion of the at least one tie-down cord; wherein such positioner means comprises slide means for assisting slideability of the at least one looped portion with respect to such positioner means; and wherein such positioner means further comprises horizontally-lasher-positionable support means for removable support of such positioner means by the at least one fixed side rail peripheral portion. Moreover, it provides such a lashing system wherein such positioner means comprises: blocker means for blocking upward movement, with respect to such positioner means, of the at least one looped portion of the at least one tie-down cord.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a tarpaulin lashing system for use by a lasher with at least one tie-down cord on an open-bed cargo transport system having at least one fixed side rail peripheral portion, the system comprising, in combination: at least one unitary rigid positioner structured and arranged to firmly position at least one looped portion of the at least one tie-down cord; wherein such at least one unitary rigid positioner comprises at least one slide surface structured and arranged to assist slideability of the at least one looped portion with respect to such at least one unitary rigid positioner; wherein such at least one unitary rigid positioner comprises at least one support structured and arranged to be removably supported by the at least one fixed side rail peripheral portion; and wherein such at least one support is structured and arranged to be horizontally-positionable by the lasher to a lasher-selected position.
Additionally, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one unitary rigid positioner comprises at least one blocker structured and arranged to block upward movement, with respect to such at least one unitary rigid positioner, of the at least one looped portion of the at least one tie-down cord. Also, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one support comprises: at least one essentially U-shaped plate; wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate is structured and arranged to fit over the top of the at least one fixed side rail. In addition, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one blocker comprises at least one substantially vertical bar. And, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one substantially vertical bar is weldably attached to at least one exterior surface of such at least one essentially U-shaped plate.
Further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are comprised primarily of metal. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such metal comprises primarily steel. Moreover, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such metal is primarily non-ferrous. Additionally, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are formed from a single plate. Also, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such single plate is primarily metal. In addition, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are molded as one unit. And, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are comprised of metal.
Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are comprised primarily of steel. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such metal is primarily non-ferrous. Moreover, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are comprised primarily of plastic. Additionally, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein: such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are comprised of at least two separate materials; and such at least one essentially U-shaped plate and such at least one substantially vertical bar are joined to form a unitary structure. Also, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein such at least one portion of such at least one essentially U-shaped plate is comprised primarily of plastic.
Moreover, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein: at least one lower portion of such at least one substantially vertical bar comprises such at least one slide surface; and such at least one slide surface is essentially rounded. And, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein at least one lower surface portion of such at least one substantially vertical bar forms a right round cylinder. Further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system wherein at least one lower portion of such at least one substantially vertical bar comprises at least one essentially U-shaped hook. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system further comprising at least one fixed side rail. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system further comprising at least one flat-bed trailer attached with such at least one fixed side rail. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system further comprising at least one tarpaulin having at least one tarpaulin cord system. Even further, it provides such a tarpaulin lashing system further comprising at least one truck tractor attached with such at least one flat-bed trailer attached with such at least one fixed side rail.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment hereof, this invention provides a tarpaulin lashing system for use by a lasher with at least one tie-down cord on an open-bed cargo transport system comprising at least one fixed longitudinal rail portion, the system comprising, in combination: at least one unitary rigid positioner structured and arranged to firmly position at least one looped portion of the at least one tie-down cord; wherein such at least one unitary rigid positioner comprises at least one slide surface structured and arranged to assist slideability of the at least one looped portion with respect to such at least one unitary rigid positioner; wherein such at least one unitary rigid positioner comprises at least one support structured and arranged to be removably supported by the at least one fixed longitudinal rail portion; and wherein such at least one support is structured and arranged to be horizontally-positionable by the lasher to a lasher-selected position.